


Hot Chocolate For Two

by Dreamin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Rey's boyfriend dumps her just before Christmas. Ben is there to pick up the pieces.





	Hot Chocolate For Two

“What kind of FUCKING ASSHOLE breaks up with his girlfriend two days before Christmas?!” Rey asked angrily as she stormed into the house.

Her housemate Ben watched from the kitchen doorway as she yanked off her sand-colored knit hat, scarf, and gloves, her sea-blue coat, and her black boots. He smiled a bit. “The cheap kind – he doesn’t have to get you anything now. And if he’s anything like the guys I used to hang out with, he’ll probably try to get you back just before New Year’s so he has someone to kiss at midnight.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “If Don thinks I’ll take him back now, he’s certifiable.”

Ben chuckled, the deep rumble doing something odd to her insides. “You need to warm up. C’mon, the hot chocolate’s ready.” He turned and went back into the kitchen.

Rey followed him, her gaze suddenly caught by the sight of his butt in tight black jeans. _What the hell is wrong with me? Ben’s my friend, that’s all._ She shook her head to clear it then she sat down at the peninsula and watched him pour the hot chocolate into two mugs.

He set one in front of her then sat down across from her with his own, smirking. “Go ahead, I’m giving you full permission to shit on my kind for,” he glanced at the clock on the wall then looked back at her, “fifteen full minutes. Any longer and I might take offense.” The grin he gave her had her insides fluttering again.

She rolled her eyes. “I may hate one man in particular right now, but I certainly don’t hate all men.” Rey wrapped her hands around the warm mug and sighed quietly. “I feel like a damn fool. I honestly thought…” She trailed off then smiled weakly. “Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” She sipped her chocolate to spare herself from having to say anything more.

“You’re not a fool, Rey,” Ben said gently. “You’re the smartest girl … woman … person I know. And if you thought he was going to propose, then you must’ve seen something.”

“Ugh…” Rey set the mug down then put her face in her hands. After a moment, she parted her hands enough to look at the mug. “You never make hot chocolate just for yourself and I was planning to stay at the asshole’s tonight…” She lifted her head to stare at him. “What did you know, Ben?”

Ben busied himself by finishing his hot chocolate then taking the mug over to the sink and rinsing it out.

_He’s stalling._ “Ben? Ben, if you know something…”

“I heard a rumor, that’s all,” he said, his back still to her. “Somebody said they saw Don and some blonde at the movies.” He turned to face her. “I wanted it to be wrong.” Then he sighed quietly. “Actually, no, I didn’t. I wanted the rumor to be right and I knew that if it was, you’d want to talk.”

“Ben…” Rey got up and went to him, never taking her eyes off him. “Why … why did you want the rumor to be right? Why would you want me to be hurt like this?”

“Because I know he’s not good enough for you.” His voice was rough and he refused to meet her eyes.

_Am I dreaming? Or did I fall and hit my head?_ “And who … who would be good enough for me?”

He finally looked at her. “Me. But not until you’ve gotten over Don.”

Something in Rey felt like everything had suddenly, finally settled into its proper place. A huge grin spread across her face. “Don who?”


End file.
